A Worthwhile Life
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: A chance encounter reminded Bobby that his life has meant something, after all. A discovery leads Bobby on a new journey in life...maybe even love and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**A Worthwhile Life**

It was a Thursday night and, as was Bobby's weekly ritual when he left work at five o'clock, he headed to the small Italian restaurant just over the Brooklyn Bridge for his favorite veal parmesan dinner. Even though the quaint bistro held some bad memories of Dan Croyden and, of course, Nicole Wallace, (who once had rudely interrupted his dinner and spoiled his appetite on that particular evening), that didn't stop him from patronizing his favorite spot.

X X X

The seating hostess escorted Bobby to a small table-for-two towards the rear, near a row of booths occupied by other diners.

"It's good to see you again. Enjoy your meal," she smiled as she removed the unused place setting opposite his seat.

Bobby smiled and said a polite "Thank you." As he looked across the table he felt a bit of sadness tug at his heart. He looked at the table linens, the flickering votive candle, and the small vase holding a single red rose and, finally, the empty chair across the table from him. _This __would__ be a nice, romantic place for dinner –if somebody were occupying that seat. _

X X X 

He ate and enjoyed his food while thumbing through an old paperback –a James Patterson mystery that he'd read twice before—but found himself too distracted by the chatter of the surrounding diners. It was one of those situations that everyone encounters from time to time: not meaning to eavesdrop, but innocently overhearing a conversation. And tonight, Bobby was surrounded: long-married couples reminiscing, new couples flirting and trying to make good impressions; good friends who'd just gotten together to share a meal and catch up on the events of their lives.

The couple in the booth directly behind him sounded young, vibrant and full of life. From what Bobby could overhear, she was a senior in high school who had just gotten the lead in her school play. She was dreaming of attending Julliard. He was a freshman at Columbia and felt overwhelmed by the amount of work and studying he had to do.

". . .Believe me, I should be back at my dorm room studying instead of having dinner and going to see a show," the young man complained.

Bobby winced, knowing that the young man hadn't scored any points with his date for that remark.

"You can study tomorrow night and all weekend. Mom's been trying for months to get these tickets –do even realize how fabulous these seats are?" the young woman gushed.

"I know, I know," the young man said.

_Ahh, brother and sister_, Bobby smiled as he realized.

"And Mom says you better come to Aunt Carolyn's for Thanksgiving. We're leaving Wednesday afternoon and coming home Saturday," the girl warned.

"I'll see. It depends on how much homework I have."

"Yeah, right. Homework," the younger sister sassed him. "You mean it depends on if Kimberly invites you to her family's." The girl laughed.

X X X

Bobby returned his attention to his food and his book. His mind wandered, even as he read. He missed the fun of having a brother in his life. He missed his mother. He had no plans for Thanksgiving, other than volunteering to work the shift so one of his co-workers –a family man, could have the day off to spend time with his loved ones.

He'd been reflecting on his life often, of late. No wife or girlfriend, no close family –just Lewis; and on thin ice with Eames. He had admitted to himself long ago that he was 'married' to his job. And now, he was wondering if it was worth it. _Was it worth sacrificing a life for a career? I have no children –when I die, I'll be leaving no heirs. Frank won't be having any kids. It's the end of the 'Goren' name in our family. No legacy left behind, except for being the wacko detective._

He snapped himself from his depressing thoughts, offering a small smile and 'thank you' when the waitress removed his plates and brought him his coffee and his dessert. He couldn't resist their Tartufo.

After approximately five minutes, the waitress returned –with no check—and quietly said, "The young man and lady in the booth behind have taken care of your check."

With an expression of surprise and suspicious curiosity, Bobby turned in his chair to look at the brother and sister. He saw two smiling faces –very vaguely familiar, although he couldn't place them.

"I'm, I'm sorry…" he stammered, splaying his left hand over his heart, embarrassed to admit he didn't recognize them.

The young man spoke. "It's all right. We didn't expect you to recognize us," he smiled.

As Bobby stood and approached the side of their booth, the young man and woman also stood.

"I'm Jason Renkin," he said, smiling broadly as he extended his hand to shake.

"I'm Natalia," the young girl beamed.

Bobby's face broke into a wide grin. He shook Jason's hand, and bent to one side to accommodate Natalia as she kissed his cheek.

"You're all grown up!" Bobby exclaimed with a huge grin. "But, how did you know…?"

"When I came back from the men's room I saw you. I told Natalia 'that's gotta be him."

"It's so good to see you're both doing well –you're all right."

"Thanks to you," the siblings smiled in unison. "We owe our lives to you."

Bobby blushed, sheepishly, not knowing what else to say.

"Jason and I and our whole family have thought about you so often over the years," Natalia smiled.

"When we go around the table at Thanksgiving, Mom and Natalia and I always say 'thank you, God, for Detective Goren'. If you hadn't been there that day –if you hadn't gotten there in time…"

"I was just doing my job," Bobby said humbly.

"Mom says you're our Guardian Angel," Natalia said. "Look," she told Bobby as she pulled the locket from around her neck and opened it to reveal a small, faded picture of him. "Mom saw your picture in the paper and cut it out and copied it. Jason has one too."

"I keep mine hanging over my bed," Jason said.

"You, you really didn't have to buy me dinner," Bobby said, still feeling embarrassed.

"Yes we did. We just wanted to do something to say 'thank you,' Jason assured him.

"I know, Jace –let's take a picture now! The three of us together. Mom 'll love it!"

Bobby was happy to oblige. As Natalia retrieved her camera from her pocketbook, Bobby caught the attention of his waitress and asked her to snap the shot –Bobby stood in the middle, flanked on either side by the innocent children whose lives he had saved seven years prior.

"I'll download and email you a copy as soon as I get home tonight," Natalia smiled. "You don't mind giving me your addy, do you?"

"Of course not," Bobby said as he wrote on Natalia's note pad.

"I hate to say we have to be going, but we have tickets for a show at eight. Our mom's meeting us at the theater."

"It's all right. It was so good to see you both," Bobby smiled. "How is your mother, by the way?"

"She's well," Jason said. It was a little rough at first. . ."

"But she got her real estate license a few years ago and is doing really well."

"That's good to hear," Bobby said, patting each of them on the shoulder.

Jason and Bobby shook hands, then hugged as Jason said another 'thank you.'

Natalia hugged Bobby and kissed his cheek, then pressed something into his hand and whispered, "Mom's business card. She never remarried, you know," Natalia smiled.

Bobby looked down at the card: Tessa Renkin, Licensed Realtor. He smiled as he watched the happy brother and sister weave their way through the tables as the headed for the exit.

_I guess I've done at least one worthwhile thing in my life after all_, Bobby said to himself.

He glanced at the empty chair across from his, then looked down at the card. I wonder if Tessa Renkin likes Italian food?

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Year, A New Beginning**

Two Thousand and Ten—a new year. To Bobby, it felt the same as the old year. He had had a long day at work, stopped on his way home to pick up his suits from the dry cleaner (all the winter slush and salt wreaked havoc on his slacks) and made a second stop for his Chinese take-out dinner.

_Nothing's changed_, he lamented, as he unlocked his front door and stepped into the dark, empty apartment.

He flipped on the foyer light, placed his suits on a hook on the coat rack and placed the bag containing his dinner on the coffee table. Backtracking to the foyer, he shrugged off his coat to hang it, as well, then headed to the kitchen to grab some utensils and a. . . _beer? Nah, better make it a Diet Pepsi_, from the fridge.

Multi-tasking, he worked off his shoes, pulled off his tie and yanked his shirttails from his waistband. He then settled down on the sofa, unpacked his dinner, popped open his soda and turned on the TV and DVD player, picking up in the midst of a movie he'd been watching before he turned in for bed the night before.

He wondered to himself if Eames would make fun of him for watching Memoirs of a Geisha…twice –_she probably would_ – but he found the story compelling and, since his days in the military, was always fascinated by the history —and mystery—of the Far East. Maybe he related to the main character because she, too, had her innocence taken and childhood ruined by circumstances beyond her control. But she had overcome the obstacles of life and, in the end, found happiness and love.

_I'm still waiting…maybe some day_, Bobby groaned, inwardly admonishing himself for being a sucker –for still holding out hope that his life could ever –would ever, be different.

When the movie finally ended he carried his take-out containers to the trash, then grabbed his dry cleaning from the coat rack and headed to the bedroom to hang his clothes away.

Opening his closet was another depressing experience. There was a small space to fit the suits he'd just picked up from the cleaner. A small space for the small selection of suits that fit him. He had recently begun replacing his wardrobe, not just because he was now financially able to do so (being 'back on his feet' after paying off all the debt that had accumulated during his suspension), but because he was resigned to the fact that he would never again fit into the 32" or 34" waist pants of his younger days. He was now almost 50 years old and his bad habits, and 'mother nature' had finally caught up. But, for the New Year he still resolved to eat healthier, start using his treadmill again and hope for a 36" waist.

He looked at the row of suits from his younger days, pushed far to the back. Glancing at the clock radio next to his bed he discovered it was only 9:50 p.m. –far too early for him to turn in, so he decided to sort through his old suits and, perhaps, give some away to a charity like The Salvation Army, or maybe to Eames' brothers. _Who wouldn't want a Hugo Boss, a Joseph Abboud, a Bill Blass?_ He asked rhetorically.

One by one, he removed the suits, inspecting the pockets for any old items that might be stashed away. He was amazed by the memories aroused by seeing each suit. He was amused by the way his brain worked –equating each suit with the memory of a particular interrogation or arrest made while wearing it. _I wonder if Eames does that with her clothes?_ He chuckled at himself, wondering why his brain sometimes asked the most ridiculous questions.

"Ohhh, my Armani," he wistfully signed. "I love this suit. I know I'll never get into it again, but…I can't give this one away."

He held up the midnight blue suit on its hanger, admiring it –the detail, the workmanship. He remembered the way it fit and remembered the feeling he always got while wearing it: sharp, confident… _sexy?_ "They say 'the clothes make the man'." He laughed at himself again.

Before hanging it back in the closet, he checked the pockets. He had a momentary flashback of Nelda Carlson slipping that old Academy photo into the breast pocket. He was roused from his memory when his fingertips felt something; _cardboard …a business card_, Bobby surmised.

He retrieved the card from the pocket and turned it over to read: "Tessa Renkin, Licensed Realtor."

Bobby smiled as he stared at the card. It'd been three years since he'd coincidentally run into Jason and Natalia Renkin at Sal's Restaurant. His smile grew at the memory –one of his 'success stories'; and grew even wider as he remember Natalia's comment, whispered in his ear as she hugged him good-bye: "Mom never remarried."

"Maybe it's a sign?" Bobby mused. "Nah…three years have passed. I'm sure Tessa Renkin has found someone by now," he conceded. He turned and spied his reflection in the mirror on back of his bedroom door. _"Older, heavier, grayer. . . she probably wouldn't be interested now, anyway." _

But I could call…and tell her I found the card in one of my old suits and just wanted to check up on how Jason and Natalia are doing.

He knew what he was doing. He was trying to talk himself into having the courage to make the phone call.

He checked the clock again: _10:35. Too late to call someone, anyway. _He smiled as he placed her card atop his dresser. _But, there's always tomorrow._

END Chapt. 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The New Old Bobby**

Bobby yawned and stretched, gradually allowing the layers of sleep to peel away as the morning sun greeted him. He had slept well –something he still wasn't used to, but appreciated –a welcome change from the tormented nights he'd grown used to his entire life. Maybe Declan, in his twisted, warped rationale had been right. His words echoed in Bobby's memory: _You're free Bobby. You're free!_

Bobby shook the thought from his head, yawning and stretching once last time before getting out of bed.

He made his way to the bathroom and started the shower; he then used the toilet, brushed his teeth and examined himself in the mirror over the vanity, assessing the prior day's growth of salt and pepper whiskers. _I can skip shaving today_, he decided.

While in the shower, he hummed a tune as he shampooed his hair and recited to himself his and Eames' itinerary for the day –witnesses to talk to; paperwork to finish – _maybe I'll treat her to lunch today_, he thought.

X X X

Bobby finished dressing and checked himself in the full-length mirror behind his bedroom door. He'd opted today for his new Calvin Klein charcoal striped suit, coupled with a pale blue shirt and Campia Moda patterned silk tie. He smiled at his reflection, satisfied with his look –not because he was conceited, but because he knew Eames would appreciate the "new Bobby." _Well, not really a __new__ Bobby…more like her old Bobby, back,"_ he thought to himself.

Aside from having dropped some weight recently, his shopping spree had been prompted by a conversation that he and Eames had over cold coffee and Chinese take out cartons while working late one night a couple of week earlier. He knew that she had worried the past couple of years that he wasn't taking proper care of himself. But, as he explained, worrying about his mother left little time for him to be concerned about himself. And when he was barely done grieving, the whole Tates/suspension/paternity/Delcan/Frank/Nicole fiasco brought a whole new chaos to his life.

Eames worried that he had stopped caring about himself—that perhaps he was depressed. She knew he got minimal sleep, had been drinking more and, for convenience sake, ate all the wrong fast-foods at the wrong time of night. And, although she didn't mind his 'casual' look –jeans coupled with a jacket, open shirt with a black tee underneath, she didn't deny to him that she preferred his 'polished' look. _The clothes make the man_, she reminded him.

_Yeah, Eames will be proud to be seen with me today. I'm definitely treating her to lunch_, Bobby smiled.

The sun shone brighter into his bedroom as the morning hour progressed. He actually felt lighthearted for the first time in a long time. Bobby grabbed his wallet, keys and badge from the top of his dresser, then saw the card. He picked it up and re-read it. Smiling again, he tucked it into his wallet and headed for work. "Maybe that's why I feel so good today," he wondered aloud. "Hope."

End Chapt. 3


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four _

_Turning Heads_

_The clothes make the man. Maybe Eames was right_, Bobby pondered, because he hadn't turned so many heads in a long time. Women on the subway shyly stealing glimpses –some staring outright; women on the street and in line at Starbucks doing double-takes and checking him out, smiling and saying 'good morning.' The attention definitely bolstered his confidence.

He noticed the difference in his stride. Instead of shoulders and head down, shuffling along with the morning herd of workers, he stood erect, head held high, looking people in the eye.

Given his 6 foot four height, he was hard to miss. Given how handsome he looked in his new suit, with a perfect haircut that displayed the curls and waves of his salt and pepper locks, along with the clarity and sparkle of his almond eyes, it was hard for them to turn away.

Even at One PP he noticed the difference. People –particularly women—who he saw in the corridors or in the elevator every day looked at him differently. He was enjoying it.

Finally reaching the 11th floor and making his way to the squad room, Bobby was surprised to see Eames already at her desk. _I'm usually here before her_, he thought to himself.

Eames already had her nose in a folder, completing forms in triplicate, when, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Bobby approaching. It took her only a split second to decide what made her happier: the Starbuck's breakfast he was bringing her or his new/old look.

"Wow! Look at you!" she smiled, as she eyed him up and down. "You look great!"

Bobby smiled sheepishly and, feeling suddenly conspicuous, unbuttoned his suit jacket and claimed his seat as quickly as he could. He smiled as he passed her breakfast across the desk.

"Apple cinnamon with icing," he said. "It should still be warm. They were taking them out of the oven right when I got there."

Alex looked in the bag, containing the gooey-warm pastry. "There's only one. Where's yours?"

Bobby chuckled. "None for me. I'm uh, I'm laying off that stuff for a while."

"Well, I can't sit here and eat this in front of you!" Alex protested.

"Of course you can. I'll grab a Nutri-Grain bar from the vending machine if I get hungry," Bobby answered, as he grabbed the stack of paperwork from his "IN" box.

"Save room for lunch, though. There's somewhere I wanna take you today."

Eames smiled as she broke off a piece of her pastry. _Whatever's gotten into him today, I like it. It's like having my old Bobby back."_

Although filled with mundane paperwork, the morning passed quickly. At 12:30, Bobby asked Alex, "You hungry yet?"

Alex quickly closed the file she was working on. "Sure! Where are we going?"

"Just over the bridge to Sal's in Brooklyn," Bobby answered, as they headed for the elevator.

X X X

The hostess knew Bobby well from his frequent dining there, and even she was pleasantly surprised by his look. "Bobby! What a surprise seeing you here in the middle of the day!" she smiled, then quickly checked out Eames.

"Hi, Maria. This is my partner, Detective Eames," Bobby said.

"Call me Alex," Eames said, as she extended her hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Alex," the hostess replied. "Do you want your regular table, Bobby?" she asked.

"Sure, that'd be fine," Bobby answered, as he followed Maria and Alex to 'his' table.

Always a gentleman, Bobby held Alex's chair as she sat.

"Rosemarie will be right with you," Maria said. "Enjoy!"

Minutes later, after placing their orders, Alex sipped from her wine glass and looked around the quaint restaurant.

Bobby noticed her eyes darting about and chuckled, "Don't worry. The brass all eats at Solari's."

Alex laughed. "I wasn't worried about that. I was just checking out the décor. It's nice here. I like it."

"The food is great," Bobby answered.

"And I think the hostess likes you," Alex teased.

"Maria and her family have known me for years," Bobby replied, dismissing Alex's notion. "She and Tony –one of the chefs—got married a couple of years ago. She's just friendly –it's her job."

"Uh-huh," Alex smiled as she took another sip.

"I didn't mean to force you. You didn't have to get wine," Bobby apologized, changing the subject.

"Please," Alex groaned. "Don't tell me you're actually gonna start worrying about bending the rules at this stage of the game?" she laughed.

Bobby chuckled. "No…no I'm not," he smiled, raising his own glass and toasting his partner.

Alex contemplated her partner. It made her happy to see him happy. _If anyone deserves it, its him._ "You really do look great today. New suit?"

"Thanks," Bobby smiled shyly. "Yeah. Calvin Klein. On sale."

"Terry Randolph said nothing in your size is ever on sale," Alex teased.

Bobby laughed. _Leave it to Alex to quote something from a case._ "Well, at the Men's Warehouse, it is."

The waitress brought their meals and they enjoyed good food and good conversation.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Alex asked. "You've got spinach salad and grilled chicken breast and I'm eating chicken parm and penne!"

"You can afford to eat chicken parm and penne," Bobby laughed. "I've got 20 pounds to go."

"Well, I think you look great. Keep it up!" Alex encouraged.

"Thanks."

"This place is nice," Alex said as she glanced around the room again.

"It's different at night. A little darker, you know…more romantic…candles lit on all the tables."

"Well, I sure wouldn't complain if a date took me here," Alex said. "This lunch is delicious!"

"Funny you should say that," Bobby said. "I've um…I've been thinking of maybe asking someone to dinner."

Alex smiled. _Wow…Bobby really is getting back in the swing_. "Do I know her?" she asked with probably too much excitement. As much as Eames would deny it, she did like knowing the gossip…the 'scoop' …especially where is concerned her partner.

Bobby's nodded his head slightly and leaned into the table, lowering his voice as he confided. "Do you remember Tessa Renkin?"

Alex's eyes widened. "Of course I remember her! You almost got yourself killed saving her kids!"

Bobby waved his hand dismissively, as if his heroics were nothing.

"What made you think of her? Did she get in touch with you?", Alex questioned.

"No. No, I –um, I ran into Jason and Natalia, while eating dinner here. But it was a long time ago."

"You never mentioned it to me," Alex said.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, I know," Alex said. "You don't like bringing up all the great things you've done."

"They recognized me, and paid for my dinner….to thank me. It was really very nice…and when they said 'good-bye' Natalia gave me her mother's business card. She got her real estate license. And she said that her mom never remarried," Bobby spilled it all out.

"That is nice," Alex answered. "How long ago was this?"

"Like, three years."

"You never called her when she gave you the card? How much more of a hint do you need? Alex chastised.

"I wasn't…it wasn't a good time for me. I couldn't drag somebody into my life at that point… she'd already been through enough," Bobby explained.

"So?" Alex pushed him to continue.

"So, I was going through my closet and found her business card in a pocket…and it made me wonder…should I…"

Alex interrupted Bobby before he could finish his question. "Call her. Today."

"You really think? I mean…I'm sure she must have a boyfriend by now…it's been three years," Bobby said.

"You won't know until you call. What's the harm? Just tell her the truth: that you found the card that Natalia had given you and you wanted to call just to see how they're doing. She'll take the conversation from there, trust me." Eames persisted.

Bobby sighed.

"Call her," Eames ordered. "You've already scored major points by saving her kids' lives. Believe me, no woman is gonna forget that. And if she sees you lookin' as good as you do today in that suit…well, no woman in her right mind wouldn't want you."

Bobby smiled. "Th—thanks, Eames."

He had felt unwanted, unwelcome and unworthy so many times in his life, it was a hard habit to break. Eames' words were just the encouragement he needed.

"Okay. I'll call her today," Bobby smiled nervously.

Eames smiled back, raising what little wine remained in her glass for a final toast. "To you, Bobby! Good luck!"

End. Chapt. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Dial "T" for (Tessa) . . ._Thrilled_

Bobby and Alex had enjoyed a nice lunch but were now back at their desks tackling the remainder of the stacks of paperwork on their desks.

Bobby was amused throughout the afternoon by the glances that Alex was intermittently throwing at the clock –then at him. He knew he was driving her crazy –frustrating her enthusiasm at the prospect of his phoning Tessa Renkin. And just when he knew she couldn't hold back anymore, he caught her checking the clock one last time before _firmly_ placing her pen down and staring across the desk at him.

Knowing her eyes were upon him, he looked up from his own paperwork –pretending his best to throw her a quizzical and innocent "what's wrong?" look.

"It's almost 4 o'clock!" Alex hissed a firm whisper so their co-workers wouldn't overhear.

"I know. I'm almost done," Bobby answered, knowing full well that she wasn't referring to their paperwork.

Alex scowled as she reprimanded Bobby. "The whole afternoon's gone by! You've had plenty of time to call her!"

Deciding it was too much fun not to tease her, Bobby answered, "I said I was thinking of calling her. I didn't say _when_."

Alex scowled again. "Why not wait another three years," she snarked with sarcasm.

Bobby smiled and chuckled. "All right, all right," he appeased her, while fishing in his jacket pocket for Tessa's business card.

"The interview room is empty. Go call her!" Alex smiled as she watched Bobby head for the interview room and close the door. She was hoping his wouldn't close the blinds, as well, because she wanted to observe his reactions to help her determine if the conversation was going well.

Bobby swung the door closed and paused for a second. _This will drive her crazy_, he mused to himself while pulling the cord to close the blinds. He smiled, trying to ignore the slight churn in his stomach as he reached in his pocket for his cell phone.

"Darn it," Alex mumbled as she watched the slats twist closed. She sat for a moment, pensively staring at the door and then sighed to herself, _I hope it goes all right for him. _

X X X

(Simultaneously, Uptown…)

Tessa Renkin had just arrived home after a typically hectic day. She'd been all over town, running around contracts, showing properties and 'networking' at a realtors luncheon. Both Jason and Natalia would be home at any minute and she was looking forward to a relaxing evening –probably ordering out for dinner –and just relaxing with her children.

She let out an exhausted sigh as she dropped her Lodis© fashion briefcase in the foyer and toed off her shoes.

"Uh, what a day," she sighed, as she headed for the fridge to grab a bottle of water. As always, she paused in front of the fridge to look at the picture that had been hanging there for the past three years: Her grown/teenaged children, with beaming smiles, flanking their hero –their savior—Detective Robert Goren. Tessa kissed her index finger, then touched her finger on the photo. _Thank you, God, for sending that brave, wonderful man to protect my babies. _

As Tessa unscrewed the cap from her bottle of water, Natalia arrived home, cheerfully greeting her mother.

"Hi Mom! What's for dinner?" she said while kicking off her shoes in the foyer.

Tessa was about to answer, when Natalia interrupted, "Hey, your phone's ringing. Want me to get it out of your briefcase?"

"Yes, hurry…it could be George!" Tessa answered as she headed back towards the foyer.

"Too late. It stopped," Natalia said.

"What was that smirk for, young lady? I thought you liked George," Tessa said while taking her phone.

Natalia rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen as she passed the phone to her mother.

Just as Natalia placed it in Tessa's hand, the tone rang indicating she had voicemail.

Now it was Tessa's turn to smirk at her daughter. "He left a message," Tessa teased in a 'so there' tone.

She dialed the voicemail access code to listen to her messages as she sat down on the sofa. Expecting to hear the familiar nasal, droning tone of George's voice, Tessa was taken aback when she heard the much more masculine, smooth tone of Bobby's voice: _Hi. Tessa, this is Robert Goren. Um, (shy chuckle) I actually just came across your business card –Natalia had given it to me a few years ago –and, well, I was just calling to see how you're all doing. You—you're probably busy at work, so I'll try back later. . .or you could call me, if you want. My number is. . ._

Tessa didn't realize how fast her heart was beating as she hit the 'save' button on her phone. She sat back against the plush cushions on the sofa and couldn't help smiling.

Natalia joined her mother on the couch, carrying her own bottle of water. She plopped herself down dramatically and asked, "So, what'd _George_ want?"

Tessa, still smiling, turned to her daughter. "For your information, that _wasn't _George, miss smarty-pants."

"Oh no," Natalia moaned. "Don't tell me it was Howard."

"No, it was Howard, either. It was Robert Goren," Tessa smiled.

"Oh my God! He called?! Finally!" Natalia almost screamed.

"_Finally_?" Tessa asked, repeating her daughter's word. "He, um, he mentioned in his message that you had given him one of my business cards."

"Yeah, three years ago," Natalia groaned. "The night Jason and I ran into him at that restaurant…the night we took that picture," she said, pointing towards the fridge. "Geez, what took him so long?"

"Natalia Renkin! _Please_ don't tell me you tried fixing us up!" Tessa begged, horrified with embarrassment.

"Oh mother!," Natalia protested. "I just gave him your card in case he wanted to get in touch. He asked how you were doing, that's all," Natalia lied. "So, what'd he say?" she asked impatiently.

"He said he wanted to see how we're all doing and that he'd call me back later, or I could call him," Tessa answered, relaying the message.

"So call him! What are you waiting for?" Natalia squealed with excitement.

"I will, I will," Tessa said. She looked down at the phone in her hand and couldn't help but smile and think to herself, _he __is__ a hunk_.

X X X

Alex waited at her desk, pretending not to be as interested as she was. As Bobby reclaimed his chair, he immediately reached for a file to resume his paperwork.

"So?" Alex asked.

"I got her voicemail –I left a message," Bobby answered, sounding the tiniest bit disappointed.

_Darn it_. Alex nodded, trying not to show her disappointment as well. "She'll call you back," she said reassuringly.

X X X

Tessa stood up from the couch. "I'm going to get changed into something more comfortable. You wanna order from Antonucci's tonight?"

"Sure, whatever," Natalia answered. "You're going into your bedroom to call him back in private, aren't you?"

Tessa didn't answer. She merely smiled, wiggled her eyebrows and headed for her bedroom.

X X X

It was almost 5 o'clock. _An hour to go_, Alex sighed to herself as she checked the clock again. "Did today drag, or what?" she complained.

"Paperwork has a way of making it feel like that," Bobby agreed with a slight chuckle. Just as he reached for the next folder in line, his cell phone rang.

Alex's head sprung up with anticipation. She was already smiling and Bobby knew she'd ask, so he beat her to the punch as he checked the called ID and looked across the desk with a huge grin. "Tessa," he merely said as he headed back to the interview room for privacy.

Flipping open his phone as he closed the door, Bobby answered the call –trying to act nonchalant – "Detective Goren."

"Detective! . . .Robert –it's Tessa Renkin. I just got your message!" He could detect the smile her voice conveyed.

"Tessa! So nice to hear from you. Thanks for getting back to me," Bobby answered.

"I was _thrilled_ to hear from you! I can't believe how many years have passed! – I- _we_ think about you all the time," Tessa confessed.

"That's nice," Bobby said. "Natalia and Jason mentioned that when I ran into them…it's been a while, though. . ."

X X X

Alex sat anxiously at her desk. _Darn him for closing those blinds before!_ She mock-cursed. She knew her partner will enough, though, so she imagined him behind the closed door, smiling, pacing, animated --like her 'old Bobby'.

Almost half an hour passed before Bobby emerged from the room, smiling –striding confidently across the squad room. Alex hadn't seen him looking so happy in a long time, and she was happy for him.

"I guess that went well," she surmised, not wanting to push for information but, at the same time, dying to know.

"It did," Bobby smiled as he reclaimed his chair.

"So?" Alex demanded, smiling.

"So, I have a date," Bobby smiled.

End Chapt. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Seeing Bobby so happy made Alex happy.

"So, when's the big night?" she asked.

"Ss-Saturday. I um, I'd better call now and make a reservation," Bobby answered.

"So, how was it? Was she excited to hear from you?" Alex pestered. As sophomoric as it was, she wanted all the juicy details.

Bobby blushed. He smiled again as he shyly glanced up at Alex. "Sh-she sounded happy," he answered while dialing the restaurant.

Alex listened as he made his reservation for Saturday at 8:00 p.m. and asked for his usual table at Sal's. Once he hung up, she continued her 'interrogation'.

"Well, I'm assuming that since she accepted, she's not attached, right?"

"I didn't ask," Bobby replied. "I assume she's not."

Alex saw the slight bit of concern that washed over Bobby's face. She was amused at the fact that her inquisitive partner –a man who had a hundred questions for everyone else– hadn't thought to casually bring up the subject during their telephone conversation. Alex watched across the desk and knew from the way Bobby was staring at the papers on his desk and tapping his pen that he was thinking.

"Maybe she is. Maybe she thinks it's just a casual dinner –like friends—to catch up," Bobby opined.

"I don't think so," Alex said, trying to ease his nerves. "If she sounded _that_ excited to hear from you –not to mention the _record time_ in which she returned your call—I'm pretty sure she's interested in being _more_ than friends." Alex smiled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Bobby chuckled. "Let-lets just get back to work," he answered, attempting to deflect the attention from his prospective love life.

Alex smiled and nodded her 'okay.' _Geez, he's so adorable when he acts shy_.

X X X

Natalia squealed, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!"

"It's just a dinner date, Natalia," Tessa answered, trying to subdue her own excitement.

"Yeah… a date with the man who saved our lives!," Natalia said, as if she had to remind her mother of the fact. "Just remember, you still owe him a big 'thank you' kiss for that, so if he wants some "dessert" after dinner…" she playfully teased.

"Natalia Renkin! Where do you _get_ such ideas? Really!, Tessa scolded –smiling all the while because the prospect of a 'good night' kiss from the big, sexy Detective had already crossed her mind….more than once.

"I'll help you pick out something to wear!" Natalia offered.

"I'm a big girl, Nattie. I think I can find something appropriate."

"Well, do you know where you're going?" Natalia persisted.

"For an authentic Italian dinner," Tessa smiled. "He said it was a nice place in Brooklyn –Sal's. He said it's casual/dressy."

"Ohhhh, _positively_ delicious!" Natalia said, as she theatrically spun herself around and swooned onto the sofa. "That's where Jason and I ran into him that night."

"And the food's that good, huh?" Tessa asked.

"I wasn't talking about the food, mom!"

Tessa laughed at her daughter's antics.

X X X

…_later that week…_

Alex straightened up her desk and shut down her computer. As she glanced across the desk, she saw her partner doing the same.

"Can you believe we're actually getting out of here on time –on a Friday?" she asked.

"Yeah. Nice for a change," Bobby agreed.

"Any plans for tonight?" she asked.

"No, not really. Maybe I'll give Lewis a call and we'll shoot some pool," he answered. "You?"

"Nah, nothing special. The usual chores and visiting the folks," Alex answered.

"He wouldn't mind if you came along," Bobby suggested.

Alex laughed. "Don't encourage him!"

"Well, it was just an offer… if you're bored," Bobby replied.

"Let's grab the elevator before the phone rings and we get stuck here," Alex joked.

As the elevator descended, Alex smiled at Bobby. "So, tomorrow's the big night, huh?"

"Yeah," he nervously chuckled. He was glad that the elevator stopped on the 7th floor and new passengers got in –he knew Alex wouldn't discuss anything personal in front of them.

They said their good-byes in the lobby and headed in their own directions for home.

X X X

(Saturday night)

"You sure are fussing with hair a lot for 'just a dinner date' " Natalia teased her mother with her own words.

"Oh shush! Help me with this zipper!" Tessa pleaded.

Natalia zipped the top of her mother's dress and straightened out her necklace. "I never saw you get so nervous before a date with George!" Natalia teased, laughing.

"Relax, mom. You look great!"

X X X

Bobby stood outside the door, checking his shirt collar and midnight blue suit one more time before ringing the bell. He was surprised at the butterflies in his stomach. Lord knows he'd been on many a date –albeit not in a long time –but tonight, somehow felt different –_special_.

_Well, here goes_, he said to himself as his nervous left finger reached for the doorbell.

After what felt like an eternity but was, in actuality, merely 15 or 20 seconds, the door opened. He was met by the smiling face of a familiar looking woman –obviously Tessa, but far different and better than the worried, plain-Jane housewife he remembered from ten years earlier.

She was tall, as he remembered, but slightly thinner now, with a stylish cut to her sleek blonde-highlighted hair. She projected confidence –like a successful businesswoman. Her smile was warm and genuine –inviting. She was, indeed, happy to see him.

"Please, come in," Tessa offered.

Bobby stepped through the doorway into the foyer and presented her with a large, beautiful bouquet of flowers. "For you," he smiled. "You look lovely," he added.

"Thank you," Tessa smiled as she admired the bouquet and inhaled its varied fragrances. "You look terrific!" she said to Bobby, repaying the compliment. "I can't believe it's been ten years!"

"Me either," Bobby agreed. "Here, let me help you," he offered, as he watched Tessa in the kitchen cupboard reaching for a vase.

Bobby easily reached the top shelf and retrieved a beautiful crystal vase.

"Thanks," Tessa said, as she went to the sink for water.

Bobby faintly heard footsteps approaching and turned to look down the hallway.

"Detective Goren!" Natalia said excitedly as she approached. She joined Bobby and her mother in the kitchen and instinctively went to Bobby to kiss his cheek 'hello.'

"Natalia. You've gotten even prettier in the three years since I saw you last," Bobby said as the girl continued to hug him.

"I'm _almost_ all grown up now! …if I could just convince Mom! Did she tell you I got into Julliard?"

"She did. She told me on the phone the other day. You both have a lot to be proud of," Bobby said with a beaming smile.

"We both have a lot to be thankful for," Natalia corrected him as she gave him another grateful hug.

"Jason said to tell you hello. He's away for the weekend with his college buddies. He graduates next month!"

"Yes, I heard. . .that's great!" Bobby answered.

"Beautiful", Tessa said as she admired the arranged flowers. "They'll look perfect on the end table by the window," she said.

"Here, they're heavy," Bobby said as he took the full vase from Tessa. "Just show me the way."

X X X

After a few minutes of chatting with Natalia, Bobby and Tessa were on their way.

"I won't wait up," Natalia teased.

Tessa blushed at her daughter's forwardness. "I don't know where she gets that from," she muttered as she and Bobby headed toward the door.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure your mother gets home safely," Bobby answered.

Natalia ran to the window to watch her mother and Bobby leave. She watch how he held her arm, escorting her down the stairs, how he opened the car door of his vintage Mustang for her, then politely waited until Tessa got seated to close the door.

Natalia couldn't help but smile as she watched the car pull from the parking space and head down the block. "_Finally_," she said aloud to no one. "Finally someone good enough for mom –the type of man she deserves."

She turned towards the end table and inhaled the aroma from the flowers.

_A perfect gentleman. Mom had better kiss him good-night!_

END Chapt. 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Dinner and…**

Tessa smiled as she looked across the table. She couldn't help it. Bobby looked so handsome to her.

She had never admitted it to Jason and Natalia, but back when they had shown her the photo taken of the trio three years earlier she was concerned for the Detective. It seemed he'd aged quickly; the graying hair hadn't bothered her, but his weight gain and the dark circles under his eyes had –he look world-weary; tired. She'd been tempted back then to reach out to him, but never had the nerve. She didn't want to appear 'pushy' and, after all, he owed her no explanation…he owed her _nothing_ while, in contrast, she felt she owed _him_ everything.

But tonight, even though three more years had passed since the time of that photo, Bobby looked younger –healthier. He was thinner than in the picture; there were no circles under his eyes; he seemed –happy.

"I like this place," she smiled, as she glanced around the candlelit room.

"I've, um, I've been coming here a long time. The food's really good," Bobby replied.

The waiter had taken their orders and filled their wine glasses. As Tessa watched Bobby reach for his glass, she picked up her own and raised it.

"A toast?" she suggested with a smile.

Bobby raised his glass in kind. "To a lovely lady, and a wonderful evening," he smiled.

Tessa lightly touched her glass to his and added to his toast, "The first of many, I hope," she said, returning his smile, blushing at her forwardness.

They drank and smiled.

"So, I guess we have a lot of catching up to do," Bobby said.

"I'm surprised Natalia hasn't told you everything already! She such a chatterbox," Tessa laughed.

"She's grown to be a wonderful young lady. And from what she's told me, Jason seems to be doing well," Bobby said.

The couple conversed throughout their meal and dessert. Any 'nerves' either of them had experienced had long since disappeared and their conversation flowed naturally –easily. They spoke of everything –even the more difficult topic of what life was like for Tessa and her children immediately following Jerry's arrest. It had been a long road towards coming to terms with what he'd done to their family; many hours of counseling to help them all deal with the lies and betrayal. Jerry's deceptions and thievery were secondary, however, to the murders he'd committed to cover them up, beginning with Tessa's own father, to Frank Caspari and his sister, Charlotte Fielding (a/k/a Cookie Caspari), who ultimately succumbed to her injuries. There was no forgiveness for that. Tessa and her children had had no contact with Jerry Renkin since his incarceration and that's how it would remain.

X X X

Bobby held the door as they exited the restaurant. Once on the sidewalk, he walked on the side nearest the curb, as a gentleman should, and reached to hold Tessa's hand as they strolled.

"I'll have to walk ten miles to walk off that meal," she joked.

"Well, good thing it's a lovely night for a stroll," Bobby replied, dipping his head slightly towards hers and taking the opportunity to inhale the mixed scents of her shampoo and perfume.

They walked and chatted, stopping at various stores to browse the window displays. It was relaxing and comfortable, while at the same time exciting. _If having him hold my hand feels this good, I can't wait to kiss him_, Tessa mused to herself.

Bobby hadn't felt this way in quite a while and, although Tessa had been dating the likes of "George" – just for the sake of getting out – it was very apparent to her that poor George couldn't hold her interest any more. He couldn't begin to compare to the way she felt tonight while in Bobby's company.

They walked several blocks, up one side, then crossed the street and went back down the other, finally arriving back at Bobby's car. To any outside observers, they seemed to be a long-established couple, rather than on a first date.

Tessa glanced at her watch as Bobby unlocked the passenger side door. _Darn –11 o'clock…but I don't __feel__ like going home yet_, she lamented as she seated herself.

As if Bobby had read her mind, as he got into the car he said, "If you're not too tired, there's somewhere else I'd like to take you."

_Thank you God_, Tessa smiled to herself. "Wherever you want!" Tessa happily agreed. "The night's still young."

Bobby smiled as he maneuvered the Mustang from its parking space.

"I love this car," Tessa said with a smile as she rolled down her window a bit. "It reminds me of being a teenager –cruising around with my friends. Life was so fun and simple back then."

Bobby nodded. "I'll never part with it," he said as he steered with left hand and impulsively reached for her hand across the console with his right.

Their eyes met briefly and they smiled at each other as Bobby headed towards one of the city's most romantic spots.

End. Chapt. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Getting to Know All About You

Tessa smiled at Bobby as he parallel-parked the car into the space. "I wouldn't even have _tried _that," she said.

"Years of practice," Bobby answered, returning her smile.

"Where are we?" Tessa asked. The car ride from Sal's had been short.

"A local treasure," Bobby smiled, then rounded the car. "One of my favorite places," he said, as he opened her door and held her hand as she got out.

She didn't press for a further explanation. She merely held his hand and let him lead the way. After all, it mattered little –she was just happy to be with him, glad that their evening hadn't ended after dinner. There were many other couples, hand-in-hand as they were, strolling in the same direction towards the water's edge.

They made their way up the path, towards the Promenade.

"Quite a view, huh?" Bobby smiled down at her, waiting for her reaction.

"It's amazing!" Tessa smiled, as she gazed across the river at the million twinkling lights of Manhattan.

They stood at the fence, overlooking the water and how the mirror image of the skyline danced upon the surface.

"It's beautiful," Tessa smiled, looking up at Bobby.

He nodded in agreement. "Feel like walking some more?"

"Sure!" she smiled, as they continued their stroll.

After walking a few yards, Tessa chuckled. "It's the strangest thing…I know I've never been here before, but I can't help thinking it looks familiar."

"It's been featured in the movies a lot –maybe that's where you're remembering it from? _Annie Hall_? _Moonstruck_?"

"That's it! I _knew_ I'd seen this view before," she smiled. "Gosh, it's been ages since I've watched those movies."

"There's a lot of history here," Bobby said. "You know, even George Washington was here; and Robert Fulton –his steamboat made its maiden voyage from here, up the Hudson."

They continued strolling and Bobby continued talking, ". . .and most of the homes in the area are on the historic preservation list. Way back in the 1600's this whole area was settled by the Dutch –back then it was called 'Breuckelen' , but I guess. . ." Bobby stopped abruptly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you with all that ancient history," he apologized.

"You're not boring at all," Tessa smiled up at him. "You probably would've been a great history teacher, if you hadn't been a policeman.

"_I'm a history teacher…William Brady…"_ the words echoed in Bobby's memory until Tessa's voice broke the brief silence.

". . .but if you had been a teacher instead of a cop back on that day… I don't even want to think about how my life would've turned out."

Bobby squeezed her hand tighter. "I'm glad I'm a cop."

"Me too," Tessa smiled.

Before they knew it, Bobby and Tessa had strolled the length of the Promenade and were heading back. Bobby took Tessa's empty ice cream cup and carried it to a nearby trash can. When he rejoined her on the path, she looped her arm through his and leaned closer towards him as they continued their walk.

I can't believe I had dessert…_again_," she frowned.

"It's a tradition," Bobby answered. "You can't walk the Promenade and not get some famous Brooklyn ice cream!" he teased.

"Tell that to my hips," she joked. "An ice cream sundae…after midnight…what was I thinking?"

_Those hips look pretty good to me. _"Same thing my waist was thinking, probably," Bobby chuckled.

"Would you like to go home?" Bobby asked, concerned because of her reference to the late hour. _Maybe that was her way of dropping a hint that it's getting late for her._

"Only if you want to get rid of me," she teased him and smiled. "I was thinking that we should grab that free bench over there and sit and talk some more."

Bobby smiled. "I'd like that."

As they approached the bench, Bobby removed his jacket and placed it around Tessa's shoulders.

"Thank you," she smiled. "But let me know if you get chilly…I'll give it back," she winked. _Giving it back is the last thing I want to do. It's so warm…like a big hug from him…I could just wrap myself around him all night. _

They sat, side-by-side, on the bench. Bobby's laid his arm across the back of the bench, but he wasn't so forward yet as to embrace her.

"So, we spent almost our whole dinner talking about me and kids. What about you?" Tessa asked, putting him on the spot.

"What about me?" Bobby asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable for the first time this evening.

Tessa merely nodded smiled, silently urging him to continue.

Bobby shifted on the bench, trying to get comfortable. "I um, I grew up here. Brooklyn…Canarsie. Went to school here, joined the Army, went to college," he quickly capsulated his life, preferring to avoid the morbid details. "Went to the Police Academy. . ." he continued, ". . .and the rest, as they say, is history."

Tessa glanced at Bobby, a sly smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "For a man who likes history, that was the shortest lesson ever!" she teased.

Bobby felt bad for being so abrupt. Tessa had been nothing but candid all night about her life and Jerry…about the things that she and the kids had gone through. He felt he owed her honesty, as well, but burying the cruel details of his own past had become second nature over the years -it was a hard habit to break. But he realized that if he wanted a relationship, the 'wall' would have to come down.

Bobby turned a bit to face her. Tessa could feel his uneasiness, so she reached for his hand. "You don't have to tell me anything," she assured him.

He appreciated the gesture and her saying so. It helped him relax a bit.

Tessa smiled and joked, "But c'mon…it can't be any worse than mine!" She chuckled.

Bobby gave a skeptical look, as if to say, "Wanna bet?" He sighed and began his tale.

X X X

More than an hour later, they were still on the bench, fingers entwined.

"Wow." That was all Tessa could say once he finished.

"Some life story, huh?" Bobby asked, looking at her face for any sign that she was now disinterested in pursuing a relationship with him –or perhaps even feared him—now that she knew _everything_ about him and his parentage.

Tessa dislodged her hand from his and raised it to his face, stroking and then cupping his cheek.

"To have gone through all that, and still be the amazing man you are. . ." her voice trailed off and she let her hand fall away.

She sat, staring into his eyes with admiration.

"I'm…I'm not 'amazing' ..I'm just a regular guy. . ."

Before he could finish, Tessa's lips were upon his.

He was caught by surprise, but immediately recovered and stole the lead from her.

His large, warm hands searched out her hair, her face, her neck, holding her at the perfect angle for each to continue their hungry exploration of lips and gently teasing tongues.

Their kiss lingered for minutes: soft, warm, moist, gentle, hungry, passionate –their emotions and their kissing styles ran the gamut –while each was lost in the taste and essence of the other, with a hint of chocolate and strawberry ice cream added to the mix.

Eventually, their lips parted. Breathless, their bodies inched apart, while their eyes remained fixed on the other.

Tessa was the first to smile. "You're wrong, you know."

"Wrong? About what?" Bobby looked at her quizzically.

"You are amazing."

End. Chapt. 8


	9. Chapter 9

"_You __are__ amazing."_

**Chapter 9**

Bobby blushed, letting out a soft chuckle as he shook his head. "We'll see if you still think that after you've spent enough time with me."

"I'm sure I will," Tessa answered, then reached to hug him tightly.

As they parted, they shared a quick kiss before settling back on the bench. This time, Bobby's arm was firmly around her shoulders and she cuddled into his side. They sat admiring the view.

"It's so nice here," Tessa said. "It just feels so peaceful –so removed from the chaos and fast pace of the city."

"I come here a lot, for just that reason," Bobby replied.

"So, you mentioned your partner at dinner. It's the same one from back when…?"

Bobby nodded. "Same one. She's been a great partner."

Tessa patted Bobby's knee. "Well, she must think the same of you – and she's spent plenty of time with you."

Bobby chuckled. "We've had our ups and downs."

"All relationships do," Tessa said.

"Speaking of relationships, over all these years, you've never found anyone…." Bobby's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry…it's none of my business."

"It's okay. I don't mind," Tessa assured him.

"It's just that…well, when some women find themselves alone –raising children—they sometimes try to find a replacement, just so the kids will have a male influence ..a…a father figure in their life."

Tessa shook her head 'no'. "After everything happened with Jerry, well, it took a long time for the kids and me to come to terms with that. And then I went back to school and got my realtor's license and started working, and the time just seemed to fly. I concentrated on the kids –maybe too much, but I always worried, you know? I always had it in the back of my head that all the trauma of what their father had done would affect them so badly. Then before I knew it, they were in high school and college –it feels kinda' weird that they don't need me so much anymore."

"They'll always need you," Bobby said, impulsively leaning to kiss her hair. "With the ages that they're at now, they want their independence and freedom, but as they get older and _really_ mature, they'll realize what you did for them – how you were there for them."

Tessa continued, "I suppose that's why I started forcing myself to get out more – there's this guy, George…"

Bobby's heart sank a bit. "You don't owe me any explanations."

"This kids _hate_ him," Tessa chuckled. "But they were the ones telling me to 'get a life' and get out and date…"

"It's okay, really…I was just…"

"Just what?" Tessa persisted, teasing him.

_Honesty…open and honest… Eames has been telling me for years to open up…_ the thought ran through Bobby's head.

Bobby let out a sigh. _Here goes_. "I was wondering how a successful, beautiful woman like you hasn't been snatched up yet," he answered and kissed her hair again.

Tessa laughed with embarrassment and hid her face with her hands.

"I'm serious," Bobby said, smiling at her girl-like reaction. "So, what about this George?"

"George," Tessa sighed. "He's… he's an okay guy, I suppose. He works at a mortgage company. . ."

"Ah, so you met because of work," Bobby surmised.

"Just trying to get financing for some homebuyers," she answered.

"But you caught his eye and he asked you out…see, I told you you were beautiful," Bobby teased.

Tessa playfully smacked at his thigh and laughed.

"He has a terrible sense of humor…he talks about interest rates…and he has hideous ties… He's tried for a good-night kiss, but I just _can't_…..well, you know…."

Bobby started chuckling.

"Well, it's true. And…" she paused. "He's absolutely nothing like you," she said, immediately blushing.

Deciding to turn the tables on Bobby, Tessa continued.

"Besides, I could ask the same of you! How did a tall, dark and handsome successful Police Detective evade capture for so long? " she teased.

"Well, I'll give you the 'tall' … Bobby said, with his typical self-deprecating humor and a chuckle.

"I'm serious. You'd be a terrific catch for any woman!" Tessa insisted.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…I guess my life passed by as quickly as yours seemed to… and everything with my mother… I just didn't want to drag anybody into that situation. I put everything I had into the job and looking after her."

"Until now?" Tessa asked, looking up at him.

"I guess so," Bobby nodded.

"Jason and Natalia are thrilled that I'm out with you tonight. You've been their hero for years," Tessa smiled.

"There's that word again," Bobby groaned, teasingly.

X X X

It was 2:30 a.m. when the vintage Mustang pulled into an illegal parking space in front of Tessa's apartment building.

Tessa smiled as Bobby glanced up at the "no parking" sign, shrugged his shoulders and placed his gold shield in the corner of the dashboard.

"I know…I shouldn't, but I'll just be a couple of minutes," Bobby smiled.

"You really don't have to go to the trouble of walking me up. I'll be all right," Tessa offered.

"I guess George just drops you off, huh?" Bobby teased and laughed.

"Touché" Tessa smiled. "As a matter of fact…"

Bobby rounded the car, opened Tessa's door and held her hand as she got out of the front seat. They continued holding hands as they ascended the stairs and crossed the lobby to the elevator.

"I really had a wonderful time tonight," Tessa smiled.

"So did I," Bobby smiled back. "So, when can we do this again?"

Tessa's heard leapt at the thought.

"You can call me any time you like…weeknights, weekends." She smiled at him, not caring how anxious and available the answer made her appear.

When they reached Tessa's front door, they turned to face each other.

"I really did enjoy this evening so much," Tessa reassured him.

"Me too," Bobby said.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds, each knowing what the other was thinking …and wanting.

Bobby held up his finger, in a 'wait a second' gesture, then firmly placed his index finger over the small spyglass in the door.

Tessa smiled as he bent to kiss her, looping her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. It felt new and exciting, yet comfortable –familiar. She loved the taste of him and the softness of his lips. Their kiss lingered, soft and exploring, emoting their affection for one another.

They smiled at each other when their lips parted.

"Thank you for everything tonight," Tessa smiled.

"You're quite welcome."

Tessa retrieved her key and opened the door. As she stepped inside, Bobby whispered, "I'll call you."

Tessa nodded and smiled, then blew him a kiss before swinging the door closed.

Bobby's smile was beaming as he headed back downstairs.

X X X

Natalia appeared from the darkness of the living room. "Thanks a lot, Mom!"

Tessa looked at her, startled. "What? What's wrong?"

"You covered up the peephole on purpose!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot for effect.

Tessa laughed. "That was Bobby," she smirked. "He's not a Detective for nothing!"

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" Natalia smiled. "If he covered it up, he knew he was gonna kiss you 'good night' and he didn't want anyone to see!"

Tessa just smiled and headed for her bedroom.

"Well, he did, right? He kissed you!" Natalia exclaimed again, following close behind her mother.

Tessa merely smiled again, then spun around and laid on the bed.

"I can tell by the way you're smiling he did! How was it?" Natalia pestered her mother, hoping for the juicy details.

Tessa grabbed her pillow and hugged it, hiding her face as she giggled, "I'm in love!"

END Chapt. 9

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love and Happiness**

"Mmmm," Tessa purred with content satisfaction as she snuggled into Bobby's embrace and rested her head on him. Her free hand slowly glided over his chest in a lingering caress.

Bobby kissed the top of her head, letting out a content sigh of his own.

"You still haven't proved me wrong," Tessa teased.

"What about?" Bobby asked, and then kissed her again.

"I _still_ think you're amazing."

Bobby had no response to her compliment – he merely accepted and enjoyed hearing it.

Tessa drifted off to sleep. As usual, Bobby's mind just drifted.

X X X

He could hardly believe that almost ten months had passed since his first date with Tessa. In the beginning, due to their busy work schedules, they saw each other once or twice a week. But as their friendship and feelings morphed into something more, so did their time together. They took things slowly, waiting almost three months before sharing Tessa's bed for the first time while Jason and Natalia went away for a long weekend at summer's end. It had been more passionate and magical than Bobby could've imagined –that feeling of actually _being_ in love with the woman he was making love to was something he wasn't accustomed to. Sex was something he could get any time; _love_ was new to him.

Of course, Jason and Natalia had noticed the increase in the amount of time their mother and Bobby spent together. Jason was happy about his mother's new relationship and, since Tessa had giddily declared being 'in love' after only the first date, Natalia faithfully wished and prayed that Bobby was feeling the same way. She would've hated to see her mother disappointed or hurt again, and could think of no better man to have in her mom's life.

Bobby reflected, often, about how wonderful it felt to part of a 'normal' family and couldn't believe how quickly time seemed to be flying by. Their summer nights were filled with relaxing al fresco meals on balmy nights and weekends strolling through Central Park or trips to Jones' Beach. Autumn brought beautiful days – crisp clean air and deep blue skies; long drives to admire the fall foliage upstate, followed by Sunday-football family dinners cheering on the Giants.

True to Natalia's word, when the entire family gathered for Thanksgiving dinner each member gave thanks for Bobby's heroism of years earlier, and extra thanks that he was actually there among them. Hearing their comments was humbling to Bobby and brought a lump to his throat. Instinctively knowing how he felt, Tessa squeezed his hand, placed a tender kiss on his cheek and whispered, "You've been appreciated and loved for a long time."

Christmas brought even more happiness to the couple, and kids. For the first time in a very long time Bobby was actually caught up in the spirit of the Season and enjoyed the hustle and bustle of shopping and attending many parties. Tessa insisted, however, on spending New Year's Eve at home, together, enjoying their own private celebration while Jason and Natalia partied and spent the night at their friends' houses. Bobby and Tessa shared a midnight kiss, which led to other things that lasted deep into the morning.

It was when Valentine's Day neared that Bobby began thinking about his future with Tessa. In typical Bobby fashion, he paralyzed himself by "over thinking" but, luckily, Tessa seemed very pleased with her roses, chocolates, candlelit dinner (cooked by Bobby) and, mostly, by the beautiful note that Bobby had written in her card.

X X X

Bobby placed another kiss on Tessa's head while she slept, thinking to himself_: I kinda' messed up for Valentine's Day…no…no more thinking -it's time for action. It's time to shop for that ring._

End Chapt. 10

AN: Sorry for the long delay and short length of this chapter - I'm trying to find the muse again...not to mention the time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

It was one of Bobby's favorite things about her –about _them_. The silent communication that they shared –a look, or actually in this instance, the _feeling_ of her gaze upon him. He smiled, raising his eyes as he kept his nose buried in his leather binder.

"What?" he chuckled.

Alex smiled as she leaned forward in her seat. _Busted staring at him again_. "Nothing…you just seem to be in a different mood today," she answered.

"I'm not in a bad mood," Bobby said softly, as he continued scribbling his notes.

"I didn't say 'bad' mood –I said 'different', she gloated. "See, that proves it –you're too preoccupied to listen to me."

Bobby laid his pen down. _Busted. I should know better than to try to hide something from her after all this time._ "I'll tell ya' at lunch, okay?" Bobby said.

"If you're buying!"

"Don't I always?" Bobby chuckled again.

Alex checked her watch. "I suppose I can control my curiosity for another hour," she joked. "But nothing weird, okay? – I'm just craving a great burger," she warned.

Bobby smiled. "It wasn't weird where I took you last week –it was just a little more exotic than we're used to."

Alex smiled but raised her eyebrows with skepticism.

"Nothing exotic today –I promise," Bobby said, raising his hand in a "Scout's honor" gesture.

XXX

The partners continued with their paperwork until finally Bobby spoke, "It's 1:15, you ready to go?"

Alex nodded as she grabbed her pocketbook from under her desk. They headed for the elevator, smiling.

XXX

Alex laughed as she laid her menu on the table and glanced around the old-fashioned diner. "Well, you're a man of your word! This _is_ the total opposite of exotic."

"You said you wanted a great burger, so this is the place to be," Bobby assured her.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Alex teased.

"Just wait; you'll see," Bobby answered as he saw the waitress approaching.

"Hey, Sweetie, nice to see you back!" the middle-aged, buxom redhead smiled, as she pulled her pen from behind her ear.

"Hi Barb," Bobby smiled. "How's everything goin' with you?"

"Can't complain, Sweetie. You want your usual?"

"Sure do – and one for my friend, too," Bobby answered.

Alex looked across the table with surprise at Bobby's assertiveness.

"I'll be right back with your shakes," Barb smiled and give him a wink.

Bobby felt conspicuous under Alex's amazed stare.

"Oh sure, you couldn't order for me last week when I couldn't pronounce anything on the menu," she teased in sarcasm. "I think I could've managed saying 'cheeseburger' today, Alex snipped.

"_Bacon_ cheeseburger, to be exact," Bobby corrected with a chuckle. "With onion rings and a chocolate shake."

"So, how long have you known Barb?" Alex teased.

Bobby laughed. "Barb's an institution here! She remembers everyone's name and favorite dish," Bobby boasted.

"Funny, she didn't even ask my name," Alex snipped, feigning jealousy.

Bobby watched as Barb approached the table again carrying their shake glasses and tumblers. As Barb poured the shake into Alex's glass, Bobby interrupted.

"Barb, sorry – I was so excited about burgers before I forgot to introduce you to my partner. . ."

Barb smiled with surprise, "So _you're_ Alex? Nice to finally meet you!"

Alex tried to hide her surprise that the waitress knew her name. "Good to meet you too!" Alex said. "Bobby tells me you're an institution here."

"Ha!" Barb laughed. "I think workin' here for 25 years is gonna put me in an institution! …between your partner here and his friend Lewis. . ." Barb shook her head and finished pouring Bobby's shake. "Burger's will be right out, Sweetie," she promised, giving Bobby a pat on the shoulder.

"Well, I guess you have been coming here a long time," Alex said.

Bobby nodded, raising his shake glass, "A toast! To you and your first Colonial Diner burger and shake!"

They tapped glasses and savored their first taste of the thick chocolate drink.

"Mmmmmm - oh my gosh. I think this is the best shake I've ever had!" Alex exclaimed.

"Wait 'til the burgers get here. I think you're gonna become a 'regular' here too!"

X X X

Alex pushed her platter away from the edge of the table and sank back against the cushioned booth. "I can't believe I ate the whole thing," she groaned and rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"I told you," Bobby said, as he finished his last onion ring and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He took a sip of the ice water that Barb had also brought during their meal. "But. . . we didn't just come here to eat, did we?"

Alex was surprised at Bobby's candid statement. In years past, getting him to open up and talk about anything other than work or a case was like pulling teeth. She couldn't help but notice how much more relaxed and easygoing he'd become since he began his relationship with Tessa.

Bobby leaned on the table, closer to Alex, and clasped his ever-restless hands. "I've decided, Alex – Tessa's the one."

Alex smiled widely, her heart swelling with happiness for her long-tortured friend. "You're getting married? Oh my gosh, Bobby, that's great!" She clasped her hands around his and squeezed.

"W-we-well," he stammered.

"What?" Alex demanded with excitement.

"I said 'I've decided' – I don't know what she'll say."

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course she'll say 'yes' –why wouldn't she?"

Bobby just shrugged his shoulders.

They dislodged their hands and each reached for another sip of ice water.

"When do you plan on asking her?" Alex questioned.

"I-I don't know – soon, I guess—I haven't even shopped for a ring," Bobby answered.

Alex rolled her eyes again in frustration. "_Shopped for a ring_?" she repeated incredulously. "You could ask her tonight if you wanted to! Aren't you going to give her your mother's ring?"

Bobby froze for a second –thinking.

"I'm sorry," Alex said. "I shouldn't have assumed you'd want to part with it."

"It's all right," Bobby assured her. "It crossed my mind for a minute, but then I thought maybe she'd want something new –something modern."

"I've seen your mom's ring. It's beautiful. Believe me, Bobby –two carat solitaires don't go out of style."

Bobby let out a sigh, still uncertain. Alex easily read his hesitancy.

"I've gotten to know Tessa pretty well over the past year. We always end up talking at holidays and my family's get-togethers," Alex said.

Bobby nodded his understanding, allowing Alex to continue.

"Nothing was ever more important to her than her family. All she ever wanted was a nice, normal life. Jerry destroyed all that back then, but she can _have it_ all again - with you. I know she loves you and I'm sure she'd be honored and ecstatically happy to have your family's heirloom."

"You really think so?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I know so," Alex assured him.

Bobby sighed in relinquishment to Alex's idea. "I just want her to be happy. I want her to have _the best_," Bobby said.

Alex smiled and reached for his hand again. "She's _getting_ the best," Alex smiled, waiting for her innuendo to sink in.

Bobby looked across the table. "Thanks," he sheepishly smiled. "I'll give her my mom's ring…but not tonight."

"Chicken," Alex laughed.

Bobby paid the check and the tried and true partners headed back to One PP.

End Chapt. XI


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

It was one of Bobby's favorite things about her –about _them_. The silent communication that they shared –a look, or actually in this instance, the _feeling_ of her gaze upon him. He smiled, raising his eyes as he kept his nose buried in his leather binder.

"What?" he chuckled.

Alex smiled as she leaned forward in her seat. _Busted staring at him again_. "Nothing…you just seem to be in a different mood today," she answered.

"I'm not in a bad mood," Bobby said softly, as he continued scribbling his notes.

"I didn't say 'bad' mood –I said 'different', she gloated. "See, that proves it –you're too preoccupied to listen to me."

Bobby laid his pen down. _Busted. I should know better than to try to hide something from her after all this time._ "I'll tell ya' at lunch, okay?" Bobby said.

"If you're buying!"

"Don't I always?" Bobby chuckled again.

Alex checked her watch. "I suppose I can control my curiosity for another hour," she joked. "But nothing weird, okay? – I'm just craving a great burger," she warned.

Bobby smiled. "It wasn't weird where I took you last week –it was just a little more exotic than we're used to."

Alex smiled but raised her eyebrows with skepticism.

"Nothing exotic today –I promise," Bobby said, raising his hand in a "Scout's honor" gesture.

XXX

The partners continued with their paperwork until finally Bobby spoke, "It's 1:15, you ready to go?"

Alex nodded as she grabbed her pocketbook from under her desk. They headed for the elevator, smiling.

XXX

Alex laughed as she laid her menu on the table and glanced around the old-fashioned diner. "Well, you're a man of your word! This _is_ the total opposite of exotic."

"You said you wanted a great burger, so this is the place to be," Bobby assured her.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Alex teased.

"Just wait; you'll see," Bobby answered as he saw the waitress approaching.

"Hey, Sweetie, nice to see you back!" the middle-aged, buxom redhead smiled, as she pulled her pen from behind her ear.

"Hi Barb," Bobby smiled. "How's everything goin' with you?"

"Can't complain, Sweetie. You want your usual?"

"Sure do – and one for my friend, too," Bobby answered.

Alex looked across the table with surprise at Bobby's assertiveness.

"I'll be right back with your shakes," Barb smiled and give him a wink.

Bobby felt conspicuous under Alex's amazed stare.

"Oh sure, you couldn't order for me last week when I couldn't pronounce anything on the menu," she teased in sarcasm. "I think I could've managed saying 'cheeseburger' today, Alex snipped.

"_Bacon_ cheeseburger, to be exact," Bobby corrected with a chuckle. "With onion rings and a chocolate shake."

"So, how long have you known Barb?" Alex teased.

Bobby laughed. "Barb's an institution here! She remembers everyone's name and favorite dish," Bobby boasted.

"Funny, she didn't even ask my name," Alex snipped, feigning jealousy.

Bobby watched as Barb approached the table again carrying their shake glasses and tumblers. As Barb poured the shake into Alex's glass, Bobby interrupted.

"Barb, sorry – I was so excited about burgers before I forgot to introduce you to my partner. . ."

Barb smiled with surprise, "So _you're_ Alex? Nice to finally meet you!"

Alex tried to hide her surprise that the waitress knew her name. "Good to meet you too!" Alex said. "Bobby tells me you're an institution here."

"Ha!" Barb laughed. "I think workin' here for 25 years is gonna put me in an institution! …between your partner here and his friend Lewis. . ." Barb shook her head and finished pouring Bobby's shake. "Burger's will be right out, Sweetie," she promised, giving Bobby a pat on the shoulder.

"Well, I guess you have been coming here a long time," Alex said.

Bobby nodded, raising his shake glass, "A toast! To you and your first Colonial Diner burger and shake!"

They tapped glasses and savored their first taste of the thick chocolate drink.

"Mmmmmm - oh my gosh. I think this is the best shake I've ever had!" Alex exclaimed.

"Wait 'til the burgers get here. I think you're gonna become a 'regular' here too!"

X X X

Alex pushed her platter away from the edge of the table and sank back against the cushioned booth. "I can't believe I ate the whole thing," she groaned and rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"I told you," Bobby said, as he finished his last onion ring and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He took a sip of the ice water that Barb had also brought during their meal. "But. . . we didn't just come here to eat, did we?"

Alex was surprised at Bobby's candid statement. In years past, getting him to open up and talk about anything other than work or a case was like pulling teeth. She couldn't help but notice how much more relaxed and easygoing he'd become since he began his relationship with Tessa.

Bobby leaned on the table, closer to Alex, and clasped his ever-restless hands. "I've decided, Alex – Tessa's the one."

Alex smiled widely, her heart swelling with happiness for her long-tortured friend. "You're getting married? Oh my gosh, Bobby, that's great!" She clasped her hands around his and squeezed.

"W-we-well," he stammered.

"What?" Alex demanded with excitement.

"I said 'I've decided' – I don't know what she'll say."

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course she'll say 'yes' –why wouldn't she?"

Bobby just shrugged his shoulders.

They dislodged their hands and each reached for another sip of ice water.

"When do you plan on asking her?" Alex questioned.

"I-I don't know – soon, I guess—I haven't even shopped for a ring," Bobby answered.

Alex rolled her eyes again in frustration. "_Shopped for a ring_?" she repeated incredulously. "You could ask her tonight if you wanted to! Aren't you going to give her your mother's ring?"

Bobby froze for a second –thinking.

"I'm sorry," Alex said. "I shouldn't have assumed you'd want to part with it."

"It's all right," Bobby assured her. "It crossed my mind for a minute, but then I thought maybe she'd want something new –something modern."

"I've seen your mom's ring. It's beautiful. Believe me, Bobby –two carat solitaires don't go out of style."

Bobby let out a sigh, still uncertain. Alex easily read his hesitancy.

"I've gotten to know Tessa pretty well over the past year. We always end up talking at holidays and my family's get-togethers," Alex said.

Bobby nodded his understanding, allowing Alex to continue.

"Nothing was ever more important to her than her family. All she ever wanted was a nice, normal life. Jerry destroyed all that back then, but she can _have it_ all again - with you. I know she loves you and I'm sure she'd be honored and ecstatically happy to have your family's heirloom."

"You really think so?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I know so," Alex assured him.

Bobby sighed in relinquishment to Alex's idea. "I just want her to be happy. I want her to have _the best_," Bobby said.

Alex smiled and reached for his hand again. "She's _getting_ the best," Alex smiled, waiting for her innuendo to sink in.

Bobby looked across the table. "Thanks," he sheepishly smiled. "I'll give her my mom's ring…but not tonight."

"Chicken," Alex laughed.

Bobby paid the check and the tried and true partners headed back to One PP.

End Chapt. XII


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was a beautiful day for a drive; sunny and warm, with a deep blue sky. Bobby loved the chance of getting his Mustang out on the open road for a good carb-clearing run, rather than the stop and go traffic of the busy city. He'd been meaning to make the trip for a few weeks, but cases at work, coupled with finding a plausible excuse to get away from town without Tessa, had worked against him. But this weekend, at last, he'd been able to manage it.

He smiled as he drove, picturing how sweet and apologetic Tessa had looked when she told Bobby that she wasn't able to see him this weekend –she had multiple listings to show on Saturday, and a baby shower to attend on Sunday for her best friend's daughter. He told her an innocent white lie, saying that in that case, he and Lewis would hang out and maybe take a ride to Englishtown to the car show and swap meet and, if she wasn't too tired by Sunday night, he might grab a late dinner with her. He _did_ feel bad for the lie, but knew it was for a good purpose, in the long run.

Bobby anxiously pulled the car into the driveway of the meticulous split-level house and took a deep breath. He liked to imagine Tessa growing up here and the happy childhood she had. Stretching his back and legs as he exited, he tucked the black box into the side pocket on his cargo shorts and ascended the steps. A few seconds after ringing the bell, the door opened and he was warmly greeted with a hug and kiss from Tessa's mom, Eleanor.

"Bobby, so good to see you, dear," she smiled.

"It's good to see you, too," Bobby answered, returning her hug and kiss.

"Come in, come in," she invited, gesturing at Bobby to have a seat on the sofa. "Can I get you something to drink or eat, dear?"

"N-no, thank you. I stopped at a little place on the road."

"All right, dear, but you let me know if you change your mind," Eleanor said, as she took a seat on the wingback chair across from Bobby.

Initially, Eleanor was worried when she received Bobby's phone call the prior evening but once she confirmed that nothing was wrong with Tessa or her grandchildren, her worry turned to mere curiosity. His visit was out of the norm; he had never been to her home without Tessa accompanying him, and it _was_ a rather far drive just for Bobby to discuss plans for Tessa's upcoming birthday –that surely could've be done by phone. But, she was a patient woman and was happy to see Bobby, whatever the reason.

Bobby fidgeted on the couch –as always, nervous hands in motion. "So, I guess you're wondering what brings me out this way, w-wi-without Tessa," he nervously stammered.

"I must admit, you've had me curious," Eleanor smiled.

"I'm sure you have a pretty good idea about how Tessa and I feel about each other," Bobby began.

Eleanor smiled. Inwardly, she'd been hoping that this was the reason for Bobby's visit. "I do, dear. I haven't seen my daughter look so happy in years."

"I – I've never been so happy, either. She's just –amazing. I've never met anyone so caring and loving…I just never thought that I'd find such a wonderful woman."

Eleanor smiled again. "Well, you're quite a catch, yourself," she teased. "After what you did for her and Jason and Natalia – you've been her knight in shining armor for all these years. I don't think she could _have_ a better man in her life."

Bobby's eyes glanced downward. He still wasn't used to hearing such compliments. An awkward silence filled the room.

After a few seconds of Eleanor watching him squirm, she mercifully asked, still smiling, "So, now that you two wonderful people have found each other what do you plan on doing about it?"

Bobby loved that about her: an old fashioned country woman; straight to the point.

He arose from the sofa so he could each into his pocket and retrieve the black box. "I'd like your blessing t-to ask for her hand…"

"Of course you have our blessing, dear!" Eleanor beamed, and she went to give Bobby another hug and kiss. This time, she claimed a seat on the sofa next to him. "I say 'our' blessing 'cause I know my husband is smiling down on us from Heaven. He'd 've been honored to know you." She assured Bobby, gently patting his shoulder.

"Thank you," Bobby smiled back as he offered Eleanor the box.

"You did some shopping already?" she smiled.

"No," Bobby shook his head. "Th-that's my mother's…but if you think Tessa would rather…"

"Of course not!" Eleanor interrupted him with excitement. She gently opened the box and set eyes upon the sparking 2 carat diamond set in a beautiful platinum band. "Oh my, it just gorgeous! …and your mother's…Tessa will love it! …and the whole family loves _you_!

She leaned over and gave Bobby another hug and kiss. "I don't mind telling you, I was hoping for this! You're a wonderful man, Robert…just a _wonderful_ man!"

Bobby blushed sheepishly.

"I think this calls for a celebration! How about some apple pie and ice cream!" Eleanor exclaimed and she arose and headed for the kitchen.

Bobby followed a few steps behind and Eleanor called back over her shoulder, "Do the kids know yet?"

"No, not yet. I planned on talking to them next."

"Well, don't you worry about it – they're gonna be thrilled for their mother!"

Bobby settled into a kitchen chair and breathed a sigh of relief. _One blessing down…two to go._

End Chapt. 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

Bobby's talk with Jason and Natalia had gone just as well as expected. He knew that Tessa's children not only accepted him, but had grown to love him, as well -not just as the childhood 'hero' he'd been to them throughout their growing years, but as the man – the real Robert Goren – that they'd grown to know. They were thrilled for their mother and Bobby and, after giving Bobby their resounding blessing, talked about plans for Tessa's upcoming birthday dinner.

"I'd better get going," Bobby said, after checking the clock on the mantle. "Your mom said she'd be home by 8:30."

Jason and Natalia walked Bobby to the door and gave him another "congratulations" with their good-bye hugs.

"We'll see ya' Friday night," Natalia smiled. "Mom's gonna be so surprised!"

X X X

Bobby glanced in his rearview mirror as he pulled away from the apartment house, making sure that Tessa hadn't arrived home early and spotted his car. _That's one bad thing about driving this vintage Mustang…it's way too noticeable_, Bobby reminded himself. His drive home meandered through the streets of Manhattan back to the Brooklyn Bridge and his thoughts meandered, as well. _How the heck did I get this lucky? I never thought my life would turn out like this, but here I am…in love…getting married…finally. What'dya think about that, Ma?_ he asked rhetorically with a chuckle and glance towards the heavens.

Bobby truly did feel lucky. He wasn't sure if he believed in fate or destiny, but he did know that if hadn't accidentally encountered Jason and Natalia in Sal's restaurant four years ago, and then rediscovered Tessa's business card in his suit pocket last year, he wouldn't be where he is today. He smiled at the thought of how something in his life had finally worked out right. _Good thing Eames talked me into calling her_, he chuckled again. _Eames_, he repeated the name fondly; _a constant factor in the equation of good things in my life. I __am__ one lucky SOB_.

X X X

Friday night had finally arrived. When Bobby picked up Tessa at her apartment he presented her with a dozen long-stemmed red roses. She kissed him 'hello' and smiled.

"Thank you! They're beautiful!" Tessa beamed.

"You're welcome. You look beautiful – Happy Birthday!" Bobby smiled admiringly.

As Tessa unwrapped the flowers and inhaled their wonderful aroma, Bobby retrieved and filled a vase, setting it on the kitchen counter so Tessa could arrange the bouquet.

"Natalia! Bobby's here – hurry and finish getting ready or we'll be late for our reservation!"

Bobby smiled as he thought of the special night that lay ahead.

"That girl," Tessa said, shaking her head. "She started getting ready 45 minutes before me!"

"Hi Bobby!" Natalia said cheerfully as she emerged from her bedroom and kissed his cheek. "You two look great!"

Natalia was right; Bobby did look great -totally handsome in his midnight blue suit, and Tessa in a deep chocolate colored halter dress, with a thin band of topaz colored stones accentuating the empire waist.

"They're beautiful," Natalia commented on the flowers while taking a sniff.

"So, are my girls ready?" Bobby asked with a smile.

"I'm ready," Tessa answered as she grabbed her small clutch from the table in the foyer.

"I'm ready, too!" Natalia smiled, giving Bobby a quick wink behind Tessa's back.

After getting into the elevator, Tessa asked, "Natalia, you did tell you brother what time to meet us at the restaurant, right?"

"Yes, mother, two times" she humored her. _Don't worry…Jason wouldn't miss this night for anything_, she gloated to herself with a little smile.

X X X

During the drive to the restaurant, Natalia did most of the talking, as usual. Tessa enjoyed listening to the easy rapport between them. It seemed the two were always able to have a lively discussion on the most inane topics and Bobby never lost his patience with the girl and her overexuberance- a feat sometimes Tessa herself couldn't manage.

Anyway, while Natalia and Bobby talked, it gave Tessa the opportunity to, once again, get lost in thought over her beau. She'd noticed little differences in him of late; wanting to spend more time alone with her, deeper discussions, dropping hints about the future, even being more romantic, if that were possible. More and more she'd found herself hoping that Bobby would propose. To her, it seemed like the natural next step in their relationship although she would never press the issue. _No quicker way to scare a man off_, she reminded herself. But it was when he rejected her suggestion for a quiet, romantic birthday dinner for just the two of them that her suspicions –or, more aptly, her hopes were raised. He had insisted that Jason and Natalia join them tonight. _That__ would be like Bobby – he'd want the kids to be there when he proposed…and what better birthday present? _she dared to let herself daydream.

Tessa realized that her stomach was fluttering with excitement as the car pulled up to the restaurant and Bobby maneuvered into a parking space.

As they entered, they found Jason (who was actually acting as the lookout) waiting in the vestibule.

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" he smiled, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, honey," Tessa smiled. "You look very handsome."

"Hey sis," Jason said, and bent to kiss his little sister.

He then shook Bobby's hand, giving him a slight nod to let him know everyone was inside waiting.

X X X

The hostess greeted the foursome, recognizing them as 'regulars' and escorted them towards the back of the restaurant. As they rounded a small partition wall, they were greeted by a loud "Happy Birthday!" chorus by everyone around the table. Tessa jumped from the shock of seeing everyone, then playfully punched Bobby's bicep for putting one over on her. After sharing a quick kiss, Tessa looked around the table to see her mother, her sister, aunt and uncle, her two best friends, Carol and Barbara, and Bobby's friends, Alex and Lewis.

They made their way around the table to greet all their guests and took their seats, side-by-side, to enjoy a delicious birthday meal.

Tessa's 'butterflies' were now fluttering rampantly. _Oh my gosh! He __is__ gonna' do it! He arranged for all the important people in our lives to be here tonight…he's gonna propose!_

X X X

Tessa tried, as best she could, to finish her meal but to no avail. She was far too excited and anxious for what magic the night held in store. She tried offering bites to Bobby –attempting to clear her plate so he wouldn't notice how much food remained, but he declined. Then she glanced at his plate, taking note of the uncharacteristically large portion of his chicken parm that remained uneaten. _Aww, my poor baby…he's nervous too, _she smiled to herself.

She found herself wishing that everyone would finish eating their main courses so that dessert could be ordered. _Surely that's when he'll do it_, she dared herself to believe.

X X X

Finally, coffee and tea had been ordered and the waiter delivered a beautifully decorated birthday cake to the table, along with a platter of her favorite – chocolate covered strawberries. Everyone around the table wished Tessa "Happy Birthday" once again as she blew out the candle and cut into the cake.

"I hope all your wishes come true, dear," Tessa's mother said with a smile and kissed her daughter's cheek.

As everyone enjoyed their cake and strawberries, Jason removed a card from his breast pocket and passed it to his mother say, "Time for cards and gifts, I guess."

Natalia followed suit, retrieving her card and gift from her pocketbook, and one by one everyone around the table passed their cards and gifts to the head of the table.

Tessa thanked everyone for their cards and gifts and, most importantly, for being present and sharing in her special day.

As she finished her 'thank yous' Bobby retrieved a small black box from his left pocket and turned to Tessa. "Just one more," he said with a smile as he handed her the box and kissed her cheek.

Everyone around the table grew quiet; watching while Tessa opened the box.

Tessa's hands shook with nervous anticipation. She was so excited, but didn't want to seem overanxious, so she forced herself to slowly lift the lid.

Disappointment swept through her heart for a fleeting second –she hoped that no one had seen the expression on her face. Quickly recuperating and composing herself, she smiled, holding up the box so everyone around the table could see the stunning pearls and diamonds. She turned to Bobby and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, so much, Baby. The earrings are beautiful."

She sank back into her chair, as her heart sank a bit, too.

End Chapt. 14

**A/N**: Don't worry…everyone around the table is "in" on it. The best part of the night is yet to come!


End file.
